


Blooming Snow

by MistressVanya



Series: Winter and Spring [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Long haired Djeeta, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Belial, Romantic Fluff, Slight future references, Sweet Belial, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but mostly it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressVanya/pseuds/MistressVanya
Summary: Five times Belial kisses Djeeta first, and that one time Djeeta kisses him first.





	Blooming Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more BeliDjeeta <3
> 
> Unlike the previous two works, this work only contains a little bit of angst. Just a little bit. The rests are pure, sweet fluff. This work might show some future references, as to what would happen in their future. But not all of them, only a little bit. To get the fullest experience, you can listen to Flower's Virgin Snow ~初心~ . I listened to that song in repeat when I write this one. Have fun reading this work! <3
> 
> English is not my mother language so I deeply apologize for any spelling or grammatical error.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Mistress Vanya

5.

The first time Belial kissed her was after she returned back to the Grandcypher with Vyrn, Lyria and Sandalphon.

More like the Nightcypher crashed on Grandcypher’s deck after it lost its power. Djeeta, Lyria, and Sandalphon toppled over the Nightcypher, almost crushing each other with their weight. Sandalphon fell first, followed by Djeeta, Lyria, and then Vyrn, forming a pile of bodies. But they’re laughing breathlessly, even the usually pouting Sandy was laughing. The others were a bit worried at their condition, they just practically fell from the sky after all.

Djeeta then stood (after disentangling herself from Lyria and Sandalphon), cleaning her dress from any dusts, and announced to everyone that they’re perfectly safe and sound. They just had a little bit of fun up there. Then she proceeded to tell them the story of how they managed to save the new Supreme Primarch. How Vyrn almost fell over the Nightcypher when Djeeta lost its control. The others laughed together with her, probably infected with their Captain’s bright smile.

It’s hard for Belial to not to laugh too. Like he said before, her laugh was infectious. Even though he had Michael’s sword near his neck and Seruel’s Hrotti pressed on his lower back, Belial still found himself chuckling.

That’s when everyone’s attention turned from their Captain to him. Even Sandalphon’s laugh disappeared too, changed into an angry scowl. Djeeta facepalmed, seemingly forgotten that she had left him with the four primarchs before ascending to Etemenanki after Lucilius. Sandalphon’s glare at him was so sharp that he could slice Belial’s body in two if stare alone could kill.

“Ohh, so scary, Sandy. Did the fight with Faa-san made you _hard_?” He’s in death’s door (if he could even die) and he still tease the seething Supreme Primarch with his tongue. Well, it’d be so unlike him if he just stayed silent and not running his mouth with innuendos.

“Silence!” Michael hissed, pressing her sword closer to his neck.

“Shut your filthy mouth, Belial.” Uh, oh, the cute Sandy was angry now. Scary, scary.

Sandalphon unsheathed his sword, ready to chop his head off right now if Djeeta didn’t hold his hand.

“Let me go, Singularity.” He tried to pull his hand away from Djeeta’s grip, but she tightened her grip instead of letting him go. “I’m going to cut his tongue off.”

The ever calm Djeeta (bless her soul) kept her grip tight.

“Sandalphon,” Her tone was calm and gentle, but there is an unmistakable order in it. She really had matured a lot from last year, when he first saw her. Not that she wasn’t a mature person back then, yet her aura changed. A lot. How old was she right now? 20? 21? Didn’t matter for him. She’s past the minimum legal age of consent.   

“I am the Captain of this crew. I am also the one who decided to jump after him. You are the Supreme Primarch, but you’re still part of _my_ crew. As your Captain, I ordered you to stay back.”

Sandalphon looked like he was going to protest at her, yet he gave up a few seconds later by sheathing his sword back. Djeeta smiled at him, patted his shoulder, and let go of his hand. Though after that she took one of Sandalphon’s sword from his waist.

“Good. Now, let me deal with this on my own.” Djeeta walked towards him, the sword ready on her hand. Right. She’s going to kill him, if he could die. Or probably decapitated him, separating his head from his neck like how Lucifer did to Lucilius. Either way, Belial felt a bit… disappointed. Why did she save him back then if she will kill him in the end? Belial probably would understand a bit if she was giving Sandalphon a chance to avenge Lucifer. But she didn’t do that.

As she walked closer to him, Michael removed her sword away from his neck, probably giving Djeeta some space so she could decapitate him. The Singularity kept her eyes fixed on him, face unreadable. Then she lifted the sword, ready to separate his head.

Ah, in the end Belial didn’t even know what was the reason. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to Faa-san first. Oh, well. Belial closed his eyes as Djeeta swung the sword down, getting himself ready for the sharp pain that will end everything….

…the pain never came. Instead, he felt the rope around his body getting looser.

When Belial opened his eyes, he found himself as surprised as the other crew members. Instead of decapitating him, she cut off his restraint, freeing him. He looked up, seeing answers from Djeeta’s face. She’s smiling at him and offered him her hand, which Belial accepted in confusion.

The first one to spoke was Sandalphon. “Singularity! What the hell did you do?! Why did you spare this bastard?!”

Belial faked a dramatic hurt at Sandalphon. He was going to return Sandalphon’s anger before Djeeta cut him off.

“I did say I’m going to deal with own way, didn’t I?” Djeeta walked back to him, to return his sword. “I just did. I’m setting him free. I’m offering him a place within my crew, which I recall, is my right as this ship’s Captain.” She really has embraced her role as the Captain. Impressive. “And if anything happened, I assure you, I will take all responsibility.”

“Singularity, he is our enemy!”

Djeeta smiled at Sandalphon, a teasing smile. “You were once our enemy too, Sandalphon. And now you’re here, among my crews. I’m simply giving him what I gave to you back then. A second chance.” She was right, and Sandalphon couldn’t say anything anymore. Djeeta took his silence as his permission. Then she turned to face him.

“Now, do I already have your answer to my—mmph!”

Before she could finish her sentence, Belial already took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Just a simple press of lips, but that seemed to surprise the hell out of her, judging from how wide her eyes were. A few seconds later he pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Belial smiled smugly at Djeeta’s face, who slowly turned red like a lobster.

“Consider that my answer, Singularity. I’ll be in your care.” He chuckled before leaving to find the shower room so he could clean himself off the dirt.

“Y-you!” Let’s say Belial was just giving her a taste of what would happen in the future.

“That was my first kiss, damn it!”

 

 

4. 

The Singularity left immediately after she finished briefing her away party. Belial wasn’t in that party, but he had been observing her ever since she left the Grandcypher to start a mission. The mission they just did wasn’t exactly…easy. If she didn’t bring enough potions with her, a death would be inevitable. Whether it was her own death, or someone else’s death.

One look at her face, and anyone could say that she was exhausted. Of course. She did her best to keep her entire party members alive and healthy enough to make it out of the battlefield. Belial almost intervened back then, but he hold himself back because he knew the Singularity would be able to finish her enemies. She was very strong, after all.

Djeeta dismissed the party and send Lyria and Vyrn to eat some dinner in the Mess Hall. She refused their offer to eat dinner together, claiming that she was not hungry. Belial knew better, though. The Singularity _always_ got hungry after the mission. He was sure that she’s starving. However she still had an image to maintain. Especially with how she now struggled to walk straight until Lyria and Vyrn left.

That’s when she decided to just crumple down, almost hurting herself if Belial didn’t catch her in time before she slammed her face on the ground.

“Whoops, easy there, Singularity.” He eased her carefully and lifted her bridal style. The Singularity was heavier than she looked. Not that he mind.

She opened both of her eyes, staring at him with bleary eyes.

“….Belial?”

“The one and only. Let’s get you to the bed, ok?”

“I can walk on my own…” Djeeta protested weakly. Ah, so she didn’t want to be seen by him in her vulnerable state. Belial could understand that pretty well.

“And let you ruin your pretty face? I’d rather not. I still enjoy looking at your pretty face, Singularity.” The she went silent, either from running out of reasons, or simply because she didn’t have any energy left to argue with him.

He brought her to the Captain’s quarters and put her gently on the bed. Then he bend down to took of her armors, weapon, and shoes swiftly. He used to do this to Faa-san back then. Faa-san was that kind of person who would push himself until he could barely stand anymore. Belial then assumed a role as his caretaker and made sure he went to bed. The Singularity resembled Faa-san in some way, especially with her tendency to push herself too far.

Once he finished stripping her off her armors and other accessories she had on, his hands automatically went to her clothes, before he stopped himself. The Singularity probably wouldn’t appreciate his effort to strip her down and change her clothes.

“Singularity, would you like me too—ah, she’s asleep.”

While Belial was busy stripping her armors off, Djeeta had fallen into a deep slumber from her exhaustion. Belial can only smile at her sleeping form. At first he wanted to bring her dinner from the Mess Hall. Maybe next time, then. He pulled the blanket over her sleeping body, tucking it securely around her shoulder.

Before he left her to rest, he bend down to press a soft kiss on Djeeta’s slightly parted lips.

“Good night, Singularity. Sweet dreams.”

 

 

3.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

He’s this close to plunge the dagger on his hands to the Singularity’s chest. The dagger was just a few inches above her beating heart, when Belial lost the will to do it like some cowards. He shouldn’t look at her face when he’s about to do it. He shouldn’t pay any attention at how she mumbled about breakfast with that silly grin on her pretty face.

Belial’s hands trembled, and he almost threw that dagger to the floor if he didn’t think about how she would wake up if he did that. Instead, he silently slipped the dagger inside its sheath and put it back in his breast pocket.

Why? Why couldn’t he just kill her and get it over with?

Why was it so hard to just plunge that dagger? It shouldn’t take too long for the dagger to pierce her heart.

And yet he still couldn’t do it. No matter how many times he planned this, no matter how many times he willed himself hard enough, in the end Belial could never do it.

He couldn’t kill her. He couldn’t muster enough courage, enough will to just kill her. Even though he knew the Singularity could do nothing but accept her death when he finally did it. Even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to fight him back. Belial still unable to kill her.

_‘I’m sorry, Faa-san. I’ll do it next time. I promise you.’_

Yes, there were still time for him to do it. He will do it properly next time. Killed her, killed her crew, destroyed the Grandcypher, and the rescued Lucilius. After that, they can just make a new plan together again, like before. All he needed to do right now was to gather more willpower, more strength, more courage, to actually kill the Singularity when she was in her most vulnerable state.

There shall be no failure next time. He promised himself that. The next time he set out to kill her, she’ll be dead. Her life will vanish in his hands.

For now, he’ll just tuck the blanket properly around her shoulders. The blanket she just kicked off with her legs. For now, he’ll just softly caresses her cheek.

For now, he’ll just press a kiss on her lips.

 

 

2.

It’s White Day.

Which means he has to get the Singularity a gift. She did gave him her handmade heart-shaped chocolates last month. Belial was no stranger to this Valentine Day and White Day custom, he had lived among the Skydwellers for two millennia. Of course he’s familiar with this kind of custom.

Before, if someone gave him a chocolate for Valentine Day, Belial probably would just buy the first chocolate he could find in the market for White Day. But now is different. The chocolate he got last month was no ordinary chocolate. It was a _heart_ shaped chocolate, made by the _Singularity’s_ hands herself. It was a very special chocolate. The Singularity’s embarrassed expression when she gave him the chocolate only make it more special.

So, he shall gave her a very special gift too. Oh, he could made her his best chocolate cookies (he _was_ a pâtissier once). But where is the _special_ in a simple chocolate cookies? There should be _something_ that could make this White Day special for her. Belial might not say it out loud, but he wanted to be the one who gave the Singularity the best White Day present. The Singularity always got a lot of White Day gifts from the male crews. Always. She always got so many gifts that she usually ended up eating them for her meals.

That’s why Belial must make it very special. That Lucio usually took her out for White Day to gaze at the stars. Well, Belial could do that to her, it’d be sweet and special. However, it won’t be his original idea. Belial didn’t want that. His gifts for her must be special, the best gift, and original.

This is the second White Day he spent as a part of the Singularity’s crew. For last year’s White Day, he gave her a chocolate Macaroons along with a penguin plushie. Even from a gift as simple as that, the Singularity gave him her sweetest smile. That’s why he _had_ to make this special. Besides, they’re in a relationship right now. A mere chocolate probably means nothing.

It took a lot of time for Belial to decide what extra gifts he’d gave to her. He already prepared his special chocolate cookies recipe and bought the necessary ingredients. He even booked a space in one of Phantagrande’s best Patisserie to bake the cookies. All that’s left was the ‘special’ touch. Eventually he found it. He’s not sure the Singularity will like it or not, though. Still, he had to try it.

On the night before White Day, Belial picked her up from her bedroom. It was almost midnight, which means it’ll be White Day in just a few minutes. Djeeta looked confused, but obeyed him when he told her she should wear the warmest clothes she had. Once she was ready, Belial pulled out a soft silk cloth out of his pocket.

“Do you trust me?” Djeeta raised one eyebrow at him.

“Well…” She shrugged. “You somehow managed not to kill me whenever I’m vulnerable, so yeah, I trust you. Bring it on, Belial.”

Then Belial put the silk cloth over her eyes, securing it behind her head. He didn’t miss how she jerked a bit from surprise. She looked even more delectable like this. Blindfolded and vulnerable, completely giving her sense of sight to him.

“Are you done there?”

“Mhm. Now all you have to do is…” He whispered on her ear, “…hold on to me and don’t let go.” and blows it.

“Belial, it tickles!” She giggled and pushed Belial away from her ear.

“Oookay, here we go.” Belial took her into his arms, and Djeeta instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He spread his wings and took off to the sky. Only several minutes before midnight, he better got them there fast. He enjoyed every gasps and noises she made every time he maneuvered quite sharply. There was no fear in her noises, only excitement.

Belial managed to get them there in time. He landed on the ground and let the Singularity stood back on her two feet. Belial leads her to the designated place. Once they’re in the right place, Belial gently untied the blindfold. She still had her eyes closed tight.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve born ready.” Djeeta chuckled.

“Open your eyes, Djeeta…” He used her name instead of the usual ‘Singularity’. Belial only called her ‘Djeeta’ when they’re alone, or when they had sex. In front of the others, it’s strictly ‘Singularity’.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a vast expanse of snow. Pure, white snow. At first she thought she was in the Silverwind Stretch, but this place was different from Silverwind Stretch. It was cold, though not as cold and harsh as Silverwind Stretch. As far as her eyes could see, there are only snow and pine forests here. The sky was clear and adorned with stars. In front of her was a wooden railing. She was on a balcony, quite high from the ground. Djeeta turned around to find a fully furnished bedroom behind her.

“Where are we, Belial? What is this building? We’re not in Silverwind Stretch, are we?”

Belial chuckled, casually wrapped his left arm around Djeeta to pull her closer. Djeeta snuggled closer to Belial for warmth, wrapping her right arm around Belial’s strong waist.

“No. This place used to be one of Astral’s laboratory. It was abandoned now, and the laboratory itself was already destroyed. No one knew about this place other than me, Faa-san, and Bubs-san. Not even Lucifer knew about this laboratory.”

“…ah, I see…” She stared at the pure white snow and the pine forests before her. “It’s beautiful here… I suppose the Astral Laboratory didn’t come with this building?”

“Of course not. The laboratory was hidden somewhere underneath these thick snows. ‘This building’ is a tree house cabin. I build it myself.” He’s so proud of his work. It took _a lot_ for him to build this with so little time. But he used to be Lucilius’ servant, and trust him when he said Lucilius often ordered him to do more than build a tree house cabin.

Djeeta turned around to face him. “No way. You build this yourself? How did you even know how to build a…. ‘Tree house cabin’?”

Belial pouted. “Djeeta, you hurt me. Do you really think I couldn’t do it? I have to live by my own for two millennia. I need to find different jobs so I won’t get bored.”

“Right, sorry. But you did a very good job. It already looks beautiful. Did you get any help building this?”

“I’m going to give you a tour later. And no, I did it myself. Can’t risk anyone knowing this place. Let’s say, hmm… this is our secret place. A place where only the two of us know. A place to stay if we wanted to spend our time together…” He took a key out of his breast pocket and put it on Djeeta’s palm.

“Are you…” She looked so amazed. “Are you giving me a house?”

“A house for you, a _home_ for us.”

“Oh, Belial!” Djeeta threw herself at Belial, who fell backwards at the sudden force of weight upon him. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” Her face was buried on his shoulder as her arms hugged him tight.

“Do you like it?”

“I _love_ it, Belial!” The Singularity lifted her head, and Belial could see tears glimmering on her hazel eyes. Gently, Belial wiped the tears away, glad that she’s crying from happiness. A quick glance at the clock inside the bedroom showed him that it was three minutes past midnight. Heh, he did it.

“Consider this my White Day gift for you. I wanted it to be special. The most special White Day present you’ll ever get. And of course, my best chocolate cookies.” He gave her a small bag of cookies.

Djeeta laughed, as beautiful as the stars. “Oh, you old romantic. Thank you for the White Day gift, Belial. I can say that _nothing_ could top this.”

Belial was so proud of himself. Djeeta loved his presents, and now they have a special _home_ for them to return to. He cupped Djeeta’s face, and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. A warm, loving kiss. It was just a simple press of lips, but for them it meant _everything_.

They separated their lips a minute later, smiling at each other. Belial sat up first, then helping Djeeta up.

“Now, shall I give you a tour of this place?”

“Lead the way, Belial.”

 

 

1.

Belial found her in her quarters, curled into a ball on the corner of her quarters. He couldn’t blame her for crying like that. She must be feeling very guilty.

What made her like this was a job went wrong several hours ago. Their client was a pregnant woman who begged them to rescue her husband from a group of bandits. Not a very strong bandits, according to Sierokarte, but merciless enough that they could murder a child cold-bloodedly. Djeeta had specifically asked the woman to stay at home while Djeeta took care of her husband. The woman was reluctant at first, though she eventually obeyed Djeeta.

It didn’t take long for Djeeta to subdue the bandits and freed the husband. However, what Djeeta didn’t expect was that one of the bandits would escape and took the wife as his hostage. The bandits didn’t even hesitate as he slits the poor woman’s throat _after_ he stabbed her womb, killing both her and her baby. Djeeta couldn’t do anything at that, because everything happened too fast. In her anger, Djeeta killed the bandit, emptying her bullets inside the bandit’s skull.

After that, Djeeta helped the husband buried his wife and baby, and returned back to the Grandcypher without saying anything. Her clothes were still covered in blood, both the woman’s and the bandit’s blood. She didn’t say anything and just went straight to her quarters. Belial followed her, worried. He wasn’t in the away party (again) and just heard the story from Cain who saw that incident.

“Sing—Djeeta…” He sat beside her, running his hands through her long, brown hair.

“It’s my fault…” Djeeta murmured between each broken sobs. “If I didn’t have mercy on them… If I wasn’t so weak… If I didn’t let them live in the first place… That woman and her baby… They both would still be alive…”

Belial had to admit that he sucked at comforting someone. Saying that ‘you’re not weak, Djeeta’ wouldn’t make her feel better at all. Sweet nothings wouldn’t work on her. If he was being honest, Belial felt bad too for not being able to help her or comfort her. He only stayed there, gathered the crying Captain into his embrace and hugged her tight. That’s all he could do.

And of course, he pressed a kiss on Djeeta’s lips. Her lips tasted a bit salty from all the tears, but Belial didn’t really mind. He even went as far as licking her tears clean and kissed her over and over again. That’s all he could do to comfort her.

They stayed like there for who knew how long. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, and Belial had to take care of her before he could put her on the bed.

 

 

+1

Belial stares at the vast expanse of snow in front of him. It’s snowing quite heavily. He has to postpone his plan of taking Djeeta to the Laboratory yesterday due to the sudden snow. While this place isn’t as cold and harsh as Silverwind Stretch, it could get quite cold. Besides, it’s almost dawn now. The sun will be up soon. He will just wake Djeeta with a warm breakfast and spend the day together, just the two of them. Their so-called honeymoon will end soon, and Belial intends to make the most of it. Well, it’s not really a honeymoon, because he and Djeeta was married a few months ago. They just haven’t find the right time to get a proper honeymoon. A skydweller’s life can be so busy.

When he’s alone like this, Belial tends to remembers the past. The day when they met for the first time, the day when she saved him, their first kiss, their first sex, all of them are playing inside his head. They sure have gone through a lot of things. But everything they’ve been through only strengthen their bonds and their love.

The old Belial probably would never thought that he’d feel the ‘true love’. He’d never imagined that he would feel a foreign warmth inside his ‘heart’. Of course, he’d never thought that one day he’d be married to the Singularity herself and spend every waking day with her face beside him.

Suddenly, a pair of warm, familiar arms wrapped around him from behind.

“What are you thinking about out here?” Djeeta mumbles at him sleepily. “Aren’t you cold out here alone? Because I’m cold in the bed alone without my husband.”

Belial smiles, warmth spread throughout his entire body at the word ‘husband’. Never once he thought that he’d be someone’s ‘husband’. Djeeta’s ‘husband’, to be exact.

“I was. I’m not cold anymore.” _Because you are here._

_‘I’m never cold with you by my side, Djeeta.’_

“….mhm…” Is the only reply from Djeeta.

“Shall we go back to bed? Aren’t you cold, Djeeta?” Belial turns around so he could face Djeeta properly.

“I’m never cold when you’re here.” Ah, great minds do think alike. “Besides, I want to watch the sun rise. After that, we could go back to bed.” She moves to lean closer to the railing.

As soon as finished her words, the first ray of sun peaks from the horizon. It shines at them, making Djeeta looks… glowing. The sun makes Djeeta’s long blue hair shines like a rainbow crystal. She’s so beautiful. Belial runs out of words to describe how beautiful his wife looks like now, illuminated by the sun.

“What are you looking at?” That snaps Belial out of his reverie. Djeeta is staring at him, blue eyes sparkling beautifully, emitting the same rainbow crystal shine. Add a playful smile on her lips and the slight flush on her cheeks from the cold.

“You. I’m looking at how beautiful you are right now.” He admits honestly. The flush on Djeeta’s cheeks grow redder with embarrassment. Even after several years of relationship (and six months of marriage), Djeeta still get embarrassed over his honest compliment.

“Oh, you.” Though she smiles after that. “Stop that, you’re going to make me melt with your sweet compliments.” Djeeta returns back to her previous position.

Belial walks closer, wrapping his arms around her slightly rounded belly. “You like it when I did that.” He rubs his palms over the bump carefully, as if afraid of hurting the precious cargo his wife is carrying right now.

“Damn right, I do.” She leans back, resting her head on Belial’s chest. “Your hands are freezing. Are you sure you’re not feeling cold?”

“I’m warm enough like this. The baby might be a bit cold, though.” He slips his hands inside Djeeta’s top and caresses the taut skin. He could feel the baby bump properly now. Sure, Djeeta might lost her strong abs, but this feeling of bump on her isn’t that bad.

“The baby is warm now. Their father is here with them.”

“I’m serious now, Djeeta. Let’s just go back inside. We can watch the sunrise another time.”

Djeeta turns around, circling her arms around Belial’s neck. Her smile gentle and sweet. She’s glowing. Maybe it’s because of the pregnancy. They said a pregnant woman will glow and get more beautiful each day. Belial thinks they’re right.

“You’re right. We still have a lot of time to watch the sunrise here.” She stands on her tiptoes, lips only a few inches from Belial’s.

“We have forever on our hands, Djeeta.”

“Yes. We still have forever.”

And she pressed her lips on him, urging Belial to kiss back. Right here, right now, in front of the sun, they proclaimed their eternal love to each other through their kisses.

‘ _Forever….’_

**Author's Note:**

> Belial might be very OOC in this, but I think this is how he really is if he's given enough love. ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this work! Please leave me lots of kudos and comments if you like it! ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
